


and be smothered

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Incest, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, because i feel like erik could only love his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're Erik's sister, the only person he's ever loved.





	and be smothered

You wake up to a familiar dream. You’re curled up in bed with your brother, just like when the two of you were kids, cuddled together to fight off the cold. He’s wrapped around you, you’re surrounded by his warmth and his musky scent. You can hear him whispering sweet nothings in your ear. His hands are stroking your face and hair and tingles spread everywhere his fingers touch you.

But of course it’s all just a dream. You haven’t seen the real Erik in years.

You lay still for several moments, unwilling to face the cold light of reality. You soak in his presence desperately, wishing the dream would never end. You miss Erik like a physical ache in your chest. A part of you has been missing ever since he disappeared.

“Y/N. Wake up,” a warm gust of breath brushes against your neck and you shiver. The rumble of his voice is just how you remember it.

Stubbornly, you keep your eyes closed. You never were one to follow orders, especially from him. You can hear him chuckle quietly.

Eventually, you have to get up though. You can’t miss work. Reluctantly you open your eyes and sit up, pulling yourself out of the dream’s arms. Blearily, you rub the sleep out of your eyes. And—

“Erik!” You cry out, clutching your hands to your mouth. Because he’s there, he’s really there, just lying on your bed with a lazy grin on his face. You desperately blink back tears.

“Hey little sis,” he says gently, pulling you down into a hug.

You find yourself relaxing into the hug, but only for a moment before your joy and anguish turns to anger. You pull yourself away from him violently. You’re crying openly now but you can’t bring yourself to care.

“Where were you?” you sob. “It’s been three years! Not a single word! No one would tell me anything! I thought you were dead!”

He reaches out for you but you jerk away, slapping his hand.

“I-I really thought— I mourned you! I thought that if you were alive you would try everything in your power to contact me. You—“

He pulls you, still struggling, into his arms. You’re wild with fury, with delight, with agony, and you lash out at him, trying to punch every square inch of him you can find, trying to make him feel the pain you’ve suffered.

He holds you in his arms, murmuring comforting words until you finally calm down.

“I can’t explain what I did to you but I did it to protect you. I’ve gotten involved in something dangerous. Something I want to keep you out of.” He wipes the tears from your eyes and kisses you on the forehead. “I wish things could be different.”

“How long are you staying this time?” you ask brokenly.

“Only tonight,” he admits and your breath catches on another sob.

***

You call in sick at work so you can spend the whole day with your brother. You show him around the city, taking him to all your favorite places. He buys you an expensive necklace at a jewelry shop and you don’t ask where he got the money.

Erik doesn’t talk so you fill in the silence by telling him everything you can about yourself, about how you’ve been spending these last few years. He listens attentively, seeming to soak up all the information like a sponge.

It’s not that you’ve forgiven him, not really, but there had been a chilling finality in the way he spoke, a way he had of looking at you, as if he was trying to memorize everything about the way you looked, that frightens you to the very core. You know you’ll never forgive yourself if you turn him away now.

You never want the day to end but, of course, it has to. Erik crawls into bed with you without question but having him next to you doesn’t comfort you the way it usually does. You still feel like he could disappear at any moment. You want to tie him down and keep him next to you forever. You want to split him open and crawl into his lungs so you can never be separated.

And it’s so natural when you feel his lips against your neck, like an extension of yourself. Because there had always been something there between the two of you, something unspoken, something you were both afraid to acknowledge. It’s why he ran away from you and kept running. It’s why you could never love any of your boyfriends. And it’s Erik. _Erik_. Erik who took care of you when dad died. Erik who came home bruised and bloody but with a wadful of cash in his hand. Erik that would kiss your bruises better after you fell from the jungle gym. Erik who dropped out and took three jobs so you could stay in school. Erik who beat up your boyfriends for breaking your heart. Erik who is your everything.

You roll over and kiss him. It’s just a press of lips against his, tentative and unsure. You pull away slowly, your lips parting almost reluctantly. You rest your forehead against his and wait for his reaction. His eyes are still closed.

He stiffens.

“I—“ you begin.

“Don’t say anything.”

He surges forward and kisses you passionately, lips mashing together. Your teeth are clacking violently against each other but it’s impossible to hold back after waiting for so long.

He pulls away to kiss your neck, sucking a bruise there, and you want him to mark you all over, to prove to the world that you’re his.

His hand slips beneath your nightgown and strokes your sex through your underwear. You keen, arching into his touch. He rubs your swollen clitoris through the fabric.

Somehow, his touch is almost hesitant despite how experienced you know he is. He pulls up your gown to suck on your breasts, licking circles around the hard nipples before sucking them into his mouth. His hands rub up and down your body.

He releases your nipple with a pop, leaving a trail of spit stuck to the skin, and begins to kiss downwards. He licks a stripe across your wet underwear and it’s stuck so closely to your skin you imagine you can feel his tongue on your sex.

You protest loudly when he shifts up onto his elbows and considers you with a thoughtful expression.

“What are you doing—“

But he’s already reaching for where your dress is hitched above your breasts and he pulls it off completely. Then he shifts you around until he’s lying beneath you with his head…

“Oh,” is all you can say because he’s licking _up_ into you. His warm mouth is wrapped around your clitoris, his lips are pressing against your sex. His tongue is exploring you, swirling the wetness around. It’s all too much. You explode and he licks you through your orgasm, teasing the sensitive skin.

Afterwards you can only sit, blinking dazedly as he sits there with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Your fluids are smeared around his mouth and he wipes it off with the back of his hand.

You can feel his hard-on pressed against you and you reach for his shirt. You want to taste him. To lick and suck and kiss. He moves to stop you but it’s too late. You’ve already seen the scars.

“Erik!” you gasp, forgetting everything in your moment of shock you scramble away from him. “What is that?!”

His expression is hard as he studies you. After a pause, he takes off his shirt so you can see the full extent of his scars. Row after row of them covering his chest and torso and part of his arms. They remind you of scales, or chainmail armor.

Shakily, you reach out a hand to touch the raised skin. They feel smooth underneath your fingers. You trace a row of the scars, fascinated and horrified.

“Did…did you do this to yourself?”

“Yes,” he replies simply.

“Why…?”

He studies you again before answering.

“I did it to prove my strength.”

“To prove your strength…? I don’t understand…you were always my strength…so why would you need...?” you trail off, tears filling your eyes. Your beautiful brother has mutilated himself. You wonder how much pain it must have caused him.

Wordlessly, he pulls you into his arms. And you suddenly don’t know what to do. The moment has popped and you’re both left unsure. Hesitantly, you kiss one of the scars next to his nipple. He shivers and backs away from you, hands up.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. I mean, we shouldn’t have done that. We can’t be doing this.” 

You have no reply.

“I never meant to involve you in any of this, in my feelings for you. You deserve better than this.”

You want to protest, you want to say that he’s all you’ve ever wanted in this world but the words are stuck in your mouth and you’re afraid.

Erik hesitates at the door, an expression of longing in his eyes. And then he leaves.

***

The next morning you meet your brother at the door to see him off. Everything is normal between the two of you. You kiss him on the cheek. Just a quick, sisterly peck.

“I love you,” you whisper. He smiles at you.

“I love you too. I’ll see you next time, little sis.”

You watch his back as he leaves.

It’s the last time you ever see him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i feel like this is terrible and i hate it but it's finished so MEH. anyways this is my first time writing reader fic so let me know what you think!


End file.
